memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperion class
The Hyperion class battlecruiser is a type of ship owned by the Federation. The creation of this starship began as the Hyperion Project, which was the third design thought of four main forays into the field of new defensive technologies initially intended for use as battle-field superiority platform and completed as a sign of intergalactic cooperation. General Overview The Hyperion class was designed to be an independent entity capable of surviving extended combat against a multiplicity of superior forces while cut off from re-supply. Also, it was intended to clear and defend hostile zones; however the prototype ship, the USS Cordax, was still in the design phase at the end of the Dominion War, and began its actual space-trials in 3712. From stem to stern, top to bottom, the Hyperion class was one of the most advanced ships ever produced. The class employs all of the recent advances in technology usually reserved for experimental craft such as a new drive system: the ΩMΣ-G1A FTL-FS Core, as well as multiadaptive shielding, new biomechanical systems, and it was the second ship to field Multi-Vector Assault Mode. The Hyperion class serves multiple functions based on its load out, as well as its size. A Hyperion could be seen on patrol or escort duty as easily as long-range exploration or survey. State of the art computers give it unprecedented storage capacity, access speed, and rigorous conditioning. This, combined with a wide array of advanced sensors covering a large amount of the exposed surface, makes the Hyperion class a premier ship of the line for Starfleet’s scientific endeavors. Heavily equipped, the design philosophy for the Hyperion class was shaped by its need to replace aging Pathfinder class and similar high-ordnance platforms in a cost-saving attempt to reduce the overall fleet size while increasing ability. The Hyperion Project attempted to push the envelope as far as possible when it came to computer power, shielding, armament and systems capabilities to maximize the number of old systems eligible for replacement. The Hyperion class vessel combines the energy resources and tactical power associated with a fully industrialized civilization with the speed and agility of a Defiant-class escort. A large ventral rapid-fire fighter and torpedo launch bay system is coupled with type-M advanced phaser cannon batteries integrated into armored ports covering large firing arcs on each deck, capable of slicing up even the most advanced enemy shields and armor. This new ordnance deployment system is specially designed for mass launch and targeting of extreme-range kill vehicles. The Hyperion is capable of wrenching other ships out of FTL motion with the use of its EMP generators, enhanced tractor beams, and gravity-well projectors designed partly by the Mon Calamari. As it is the pinnacle of current interdiction technology, the Hyperion is the first platform designed as a next generation successor to the versatile and venerable MC80 based Righteous Fist of Heaven warship platform, thereby making the Hyperion the newest and most advanced ship class in Starfleet’s arsenal. Incorporating many hard-learned lessons from the recently concluded hostilities and the latest in technology, the Hyperion is the most lethal ship-killer ever built, capable of engaging both enemy capitol ships and fighters. Its focus on heavy weapons and powerful engines showed a realistic assessment of the firepower required to challenge hostile battle groups. Although much smaller than the Sovereign-class, the superior construction skills of the Mon Calamari enabled the Hyperion class to carry more ordnance, as well as having a substantially smaller crew while taking on even Super Star Dreadnaughts, ten-to-one. The secret of this capability lies in improved gun targeting systems that allow it to hit its target far more accurately at longer range, coupled with increased speed and maneuverability that allows them to prevent the enemy from closing the distance. This has the effect of allowing them to land far more shots on a Dreadnaught in a long-range duel than their target can answer accurately with. Its shape is also much more aerodynamic than the traditional Constitution-class. While the Hyperion is a much smaller and shallower draft ship than its predecessors, it is the most heavily armed ship ever launched by the Federation, and her arsenal benefits from the most significant weaponry improvements of the last few decades including the latest in extreme-range kill vehicles as well as the usual suite of missiles, AP guns, PDL, gravity well projectors, improved cannons, and directed energy mountings. Additionally, the Hyperion's distinctive, knife-like triangular profile given by removing the connecting struts to bring all hull components into the main hull body gives her a sub-microscopic sensor cross-section, making her nearly impossible for foes to detect. And any enemy who does manage to engage her will find that regenerative multiphasic shielding and Neutronium based ablative hull armor make the Hyperion class exceptionally resilient and damage-resistant, while her lack of entry points (access to the ship is through a single, heavily fortified ventral airlock normally used as a missile bay) leaves the ship nearly invulnerable to boarding raids. The Hyperion Class' thick armor and shields are so incredibly durable that they far surpass the previous generation of Eclipse II-class Dreadnaught, so much so that the Hyperion can ram enemy ships without any risk of taking damage. So while the recent Treaty of Altars and the advent of peace has slowed down the Hyperion class construction schedule, should hostilities ever resume, any foes of the United States would find themselves facing the deadliest ship in history. Controls and displays onboard the ship were designed, for the first time on a military craft, for full compatibility with civilian OTS (Off-The-Shelf) technology, allowing for quick and cheap repairs and upgrades as the commercial market improves. The forward command center can be raised from its armored position into a clear observation dome, which gives the bridge officers a wide field of vision. The primary position was specially protected to prevent it from becoming a weak spot that the hostile forces could exploit. As was the case with all products of Rakatan Force energy engineering, the Hyperion class can survive several years idling and without an operational crew by relying on its built-in automated repair systems. It was used as the technology test platform for the upcoming Legacy class. Construction History By most accounts, the Hyperion class Development Project began on July 4th 2371, shortly before the Battle of Malachor V and the 1st Battle of Mon Calamari during the Yuuzhan Vong War, soon after the Battle of Endor. It lasted throughout the Pre-Republic, Old Republic, Empire, Rebellion, New Republic, New Jedi Order, Legacy, Enterprise, The Next Generation, Deep Space 9, and Voyager eras. By this date, the Sovereign-class Destroyer was in the final stages of retirement, but even as Starfleet pressed for ever-larger, multi-mission explorer hull vessels, the costs of such vessels were becoming apparent. So a compromise was reached: a new class capable of replacing such expensive battle fleets would be developed and the old battle fleets scrapped for parts. When the development was over, the Advanced Starship Design Bureau emerged with 2 high-performance hulls labeled the Cordax and Megalith. While a few of the dignitaries were impressed by the capabilities of these ships, the majority were appalled by the sheer destructive force of these vessels; however they kept quiet and allowed the furnishing and fitting of these two hulls. There reaction was prompted by the recent events of the Dominion War and the cost of upgrading of larger ships anticipated by the economic fall-out in business and trade as described in the Dept. of Defense bottom-up review. Thus project Hyperion was saved by economic failure. Once the vessels were successfully tested, Section 31 'appropriated' the renamed USS Hyperion. The remaining ship, the USS Xbinrpeov was downgraded to explorer class immediately following its dedication ceremony and its weapons were removed and allocated to local planetary defense forces. Launch and Commissioning On January 1st 3426, the HY-007 program was officially titled the Hyperion class Project with the 7th review design freeze on October 3467. Continued studies of tessaract/warp fields and their interaction with the space and subspace environments led to nine further plan-form modifications, with data on hull volumetric, internal volume usage, and simulated warp and impulse performance being analyzed by the Advanced Starship Design Bureau (ASDB) for optimal mission efficiency. Additional performance data from the USS Enterprise-E, USS Prometheus, USS Voyager, and USS Defiant shakedown flights were incorporated into the Hyperion warp propulsion simulations. The Multi-verse Generator installation took place on Star-date 47834.6. With assembly and internal system checks completed, the official launching ceremony of the USS Cordax occurred at Earth Station McKinley on Stardate 48038.5 at 1230 hours Global Metropolitan Time. Hyperion’s core installation took place on Stardate 47834.6. With assembly and internal system checks completed, the official launching ceremony of the USS Hyperion occurred at Earth Station McKinley on Stardate 48038.5 at 1222 hours GMT. The first Hyperion class starship commissioned, originally USS Titan with registry number NCC-84000, was decommissioned and then commissioned USS Hyperion after the loss of the USS Enterprise-E in the Briar Patch, and launched in 3740. Her sister ship, the USS Hephaestus was launched three months later and have served with distinction with the 7th Fleet eventually followed by the USS Cordax and the USS Megalith. Currently, all Hyperion class starships utilize all technologies originally developed during and for Hyperion Project. Final assembly of the Hyperion's individual components and systems occurred at Earth Station McKinley followed shortly by Initialization and AI/Core integration. The Hyperion class was physically no larger than a short-range fighter, but required the production resources of a Death Star to make. This cost was counterbalanced by the Hyperion’s unusual amount of tactical capabilities. All the dignitaries and officials of the entire Biotech Union and Schmidt Planets came to watch the launching of the Hyperion on its maiden voyage. Technical Specifications * Main article: Hyperion Class Technical Specifications Mission Objectives * Main article: Hyperion Class Mission Objectives Departments * Main article: Hyperion Class Departments Appendix - Variant Designations ATB - Tactical Battleship DSA - Deep Stand-off Assault Type II INT – Interdictor Cruiser. MCB – Mobile Command Base FGS - Flagship DDX - Advanced Destroyer AXH – Advanced Experimental Heavy Background This ship type was created by "The Designer", also known as Wakachukie. USS Hyperion (NCC-75000) Category:Class of Starship USS Hyperion (NCC-75000)